


Starving Artist Die

by TheSlytherinSal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kakuhida - Freeform, KisaIta - Freeform, M/M, SasoDei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSlytherinSal/pseuds/TheSlytherinSal
Summary: Itachi was fine with his plain life. He was free to be an introvert and more importantly admire Kisame from afar, but all that changes when he finds that dog. He just had to find it?(re-upload after a request from tumblr.)





	1. Chapter 1

Walking in a big city can be nice, if one were to have someone to share it with. That isn’t the case for Itachi Uchiha. The Uchiha is returning alone from his job at the local retail store. A store where he works day in and out for the little it gives him. He enjoys it sometimes, but other times it’s overbearing.

There’s Tsunade, the general manager, and she’s very nice, until one double crosses her. Itachi above all loves Chiyo. Chiyo is an older woman, who’s over it. She is second in command to Tsunade. Today they went to get iced hot chocolates on brake. Itachi enjoys her company, she’s wiser than any of his peers. “Young people suck, don’t worry they’ll see how special you are when they're a broke loser.” She had said over their iced chocolates. 

He listens Fiona Apple as he drifts down the drunken trustafarian littered streets, on his way back to his dorm. It’s ten o’clock and if Itachi can get back he can complete his last piece of homework and be in bed by twelve, which would be perfect.

As he turns a corner. CRUNCH. A paper smacks him in face. Itachi picks the paper up off the ground and begins to read. Someone has lost a dog. He makes out the dog's name, Bomb. It’s a male minicher pincher with black and brown fur. If he’d didn’t have the noble heart he has, he’d litter, but he thinks better of it and tosses it in his bag. The streets were already crowded enough. 

He makes it to the dorms at about ten thirty and he get right down to it. He looks to see if his roommate, Hidan, is home, which he is not. It’s Friday, so he’s no doubt partying with the rest of the losers in the world. He’s kind of a jerk, but he and Itachi get along fine, when they avoid each other.

Hidan would, no doubt, come home drunk again, so Itachi plans to be in bed before that happens. The last time he had hold Hidan’s hair while he puked in their shared bathroom. 

Itachi quickly gets on his computer so he can complete his homework for his literature class. He decided about a year ago to become a playwright and study the works of other playwrights. Their current assignment is to write a simple research paper for theatre history. Itachi is pretty much done, but he likes to look over his paper multiple times. As his mother once told him “Perfection is not boring, imperfect people are just jealous of perfect people.” 

He begins to look over his paper, and he finds minor grammar mistakes and the occasional wrong word. He finishes at about 11:30 and sends his paper in to be graded. He sighs and retires to bed after a ten minutes shower. 

He gets in bed and hopes to god he’s asleep before Hidan comes back.

(????)

Itachi succeeds in sleeping before Hidan comes in, and he wakes in the morning to the sound of Hidan’s light snoring. He looks over and it seems that Hidan has some form of company. He’s on the floor sleep, in a sleeping bag of course. He looks a little older and Itachi is sort of frightened. Hidan inviting people into his room without him knowing. What if he’s a killer or rapist or something along those lines. It would be nice to know who’s coming it and who’s living. 

“Hidan…” Itachi hisses and Hidan turns his head, but doesn't answer. Itachi sighs and goes over and grabs Hidan. He begins to shake him, and he finally wakes up. 

“What the hell… I was fuckin’ sleeping!” Hidan frowns. “What the fuck is the matter with you.” 

“Hidan who is that on our floor?” Itachi asks. 

“Awe… Calm down and quit with your housewife bitchin’ that’s my friend…Kakuzu.” Hidan says. “He was in my bed till he fell out and I put a blanket around him.” 

“You had sex in this room?” Itachi asks. 

“Yeah while you were sleep.” Hidan’s says. “I’m surprised I didn’t wake you. Kakuzu was pounded me so hard I thought he was digging for gold.” 

“Hidan come on… Why couldn’t you go to his place?” Itachi says. 

“Because I didn’t know we were going to have sex. It just happened. You can’t control the freak, Itachi. You can’t control the freak.” Hidan smiles his toothy grin, and Itachi rolls his eyes. 

“I am going to the library.”

“Good picks up some books on sex.” Hidan says behind him. 

“Whatever.” Itachi goes to change in the bathroom. He has no class friday and he doesn't have to be at work until four in the evening. He’s excited because Chiyo is working today and Tsunade is back. He hasn’t seen her in about a month. 

He goes into the library and begins to study for his exam monday in psychology. He has to take some basic classes. He begins to read through the book and it’s kind of boring. He might be better off reading a fictional tale, but he knows his homework is so much more important. 

He scans over chapter five and he reads deeply into someone of it. He pretty much knows what’s going to be on test, as the teacher said most of it’s in the notes. Still, Itachi wants an A, not just to barely get by. 

He is stunned when someone takes a seat at the table next to him. He turns to find Kisame Hoshigaki. There he is. The captain of the swim team and one of the many people in psych class, although he sits on the other side of the classroom. He has been Itachi’s crush since high school. Itachi has never spoken to him though. Itachi is not one to share his feelings, and if he’s crushing on someone they’d never know. 

He begins to stare harder into his book. He doesn't want Kisame to see him or even make conversation with him. The thought of talking to Kisame was enough to make him want to barf. Not to forget that he hates talking to anyone.

Itachi can’t help but turn his head slightly and look at Kisame tan muscles and then he looks up to his greasy blue hair and his deep brown pupils. 

“Itachi.” He hears Kisame voice say. Itachi snaps his head back to his book. “Itachi.” He says his name again and Itachi feels hesitant to turn to him. How or where did he learn his name? Did he catch him looking at him? What was he going to say? Deny Itachi. Deny everything.

“Yes.” Itachi turns to him. He doesn't want to seem like one of those girls he reads about who look and stare at their crush for hours. Or one that writes in her notebook and puts Mrs. Hoshigaki, well it would be Mr. in his case. 

“Do you have a pencil or pen. I seem to have left mine in my dorm.” Kisame says. “I know dumb jock right?”

“No… I don’t think that.” Itachi says. “I don’t think you're dumb at all.”

Kisame chuckles. “Thanks. I’m glad you think I’m smart.” 

Itachi grabs one a pen from his bookbag. Kisame reaches out to touch Itachi, but Itachi, afraid of contact, tosses it onto his table. 

“Thanks. Hey you studying for that test in psychology?” Kisame asks. He’s knows I am in psychology with him, how is that? Does he look at me when I am not looking at him…. stop Itachi you sound like a fangirl. A dumb one at that. 

“Oh yeah. I thought I get to it, because I have plans this weekend” Itachi says. He really doesn’t. He has to work sunday, and he might start on his creative writing assignment. 

“Oh where do you work?” Kisame asks. 

“I work at a department store called Senju. It’s a few blocks away. We sell like clothes, shoes, and all the stuff in between.” Itachi says. 

“Do you sell swim trunks?” Kisame asks. 

“Yeah, if you come buy I can totally give you a discount.” What was he saying? Who the hell was talking. This wasn’t like Itachi to say this at all. 

“Cool. When do you work next?” Kisame asks. 

“I work tonight from four to ten, so if you wanted to stop by anytime during that time. I will be sure to assist you in finding the perfect pair of trunks.” Itachi says. 

“Well I would really like that.” Kisame says. “Maybe you can help me try them on.” Itachi blush, while Kisame laughs. “I’m kidding.” 

“I know….” Itachi says trying to rid himself of the blush that covers every inch of his face. “I mean whatever you want?” 

“Huh.” Kisame says. 

“Nothing…” Itachi says. “So… I have somewhere to be. I am so sorry, but I have to go.” Itachi gets up from the table and gathers his things together. He begins to walk out of the library and heads back to his room. He’d rather deal with Hidan and his boyfriend than Kisame and his shit.

Itachi goes to open his door and he walks in to find something he really can do without. There is Kakuzu on top of Hidan. The are doing the horizontal dance and Itachi can’t turn away now. 

“What the fuck Uchiha?” Hidan tries to cover himself. “What the fuck are you doing?” 

“You said that you wouldn’t have sex in the room.” Itachi says. 

“When you’re here.” Hidan says. “I can fuck in my bed, what the hell. Fuck… FUCK…” Hidan moaning, and Kakuzu won’t stop just because Itachi walked in. “Stoppit. Asshole...do you wanna join Itachi?”

Itachi walks out the room and slams the door. Now he needs something to do till about three. He decides to call Sasuke. Sasuke goes to college here too, but he’s in the freshman dorms. “Hey did you want to do lunch?”

“Yeah as long as we’re down by two.” Sasuke says. “I have a thing at four.” 

“Okay and I have to be at work at four so we will be done by two.” Itachi says. What did he need two hours for? 

“Alright cool.” Sasuke says. “Meet me at the front gate of the school in about ten minutes.” 

 

“Okay, see you there.” Itachi gets off the phone and heads to gate. He hasn’t seen him in about two days, but Itachi is sure he’s fine. He doesn't want Sasuke to feel he like he’s stalking him, so he really doesn't bother him a lot. He has to call sometimes because Sasuke will never call him, if he didn’t. 

Itachi waits and then Sasuke walks up to him. “So where are we going?” 

“Wherever you want.” Itachi states as they walk down the street. 

“I want some pizza.” Sasuke says. 

“Well isn’t that a surprise.” Itachi says and they head over to a pizzeria near by. They walk in and it’s not that crowded. “Table for two.” 

“Alright.” The hostess says and leads them to a booth by the window. The sit and wait for the waiter. 

“So what have you been up too?” Itachi asks. 

“Nothing… just the same ol same old.” Sasuke says as he looks through his menu. Itachi doesn't look as he already knows what they will end up getting. They will get a pizza with pepperoni, extra cheese, mushrooms, light onions, sausage, and green peppers. “I went down to the lake last weekend.” 

“You were out of town and you didn’t tell me.” Itachi says. 

“Yeah. Don’t worry it was only for a few hours, we went down to the lake.” Sasuke says. “I had fun.” 

“Was there drinking?” Itachi asks. 

“Do I have to answer that?” Sasuke says. 

“So are you drinking now, underage?” Itachi doesn't want to come off condescending or judgemental, but it’s kinda hard too. His own brother is out there drinking his ass off with other drunk teenagers. Itachi is a junior in college, and he doesn't drink or do drugs. He’s also twenty one and Sasuke is eighteen, therefore he’s too young to be drinking. He knows he shouldn’t be doing this, and if mom and dad were here they’d probably rip him a new one. Still Itachi isn’t his parent, only his older brother. What power did he really have? Sasuke is a rebel. 

“Maybe I was drinking so what?” Sasuke says. “I only had two beers.” He looks away, out of the window focusing on something in the distance. LIAR.

“MMMMM…” Itachi has his smug face on. 

“Okay and two glasses of wine. I was sort of drunk, but not to the point where I didn’t know where I was...” Sasuke says. “I had control of my body.” 

“Sure you did.” Itachi says. 

“Okay so I puked a few times, but I’m okay. You got to test your limits sometimes.” Sasuke says. 

“Alcohol poisoning.” Itachi reminded him. “Is that just a myth to you?”

“I know what I am doing brother, just stay out of my way.” Sasuke says. “And I know all about that… You can’t get alcohol poisoning from just two beers and two small glasses of wine.”

“Sure you can’t.” Itachi says. “I hope you didn’t drive.” 

“Hey what happend to what you said at the beginning of college,” Sasuke reminds him. “You said no judgement, so why are you judging.”

“I have no judgements. I just wish you and your friends a good time. Sounds like you had a ball.” Itachi says. “Did you get high and do cocaine too?” 

“I hate it when you’re sarcastic.” Sasuke frowns. 

The waitress interrupts their conversation and asks what would they like. 

“I would like an unsweetened ice tea.” Itachi says. 

“Unsweetened?” Sasuke groaned. 

“It’s the best.”

“A pink lemonade.” Sasuke says. 

“Alright, and are you guys ready to order?” She asks with a big smile. 

“Yes can I get a large pizza with pepperoni, light onion, green peppers, extra cheese, sausage, and light mushrooms.” Itachi says. 

“Got it.” She says and takes their menu. She leaves and returns two minutes later with their drinks. They thank her as she leaves the table. “You’re welcome.” She says and leaves. 

“How did you know what I wanted, and why did you get a large for only two of us?” Sasuke asks. 

“Well you get the same thing each and every time so it’s no big secret and we can take it home, so you can have some left overs.” Itachi says as he sips on his tea. “You’re going to be hungry tomorrow. I bet you spent all the money mom and dad gave you for food.” 

“Alright. I get it. Let it go.” Sasuke says. “Anyways, I have an interview to become a waiter at a restaurant close to the school.” 

“That’s nice.” Itachi says. “So that’s what you have to do at four?” 

“Yep.” Sasuke says. 

“Hopefully you don’t drink all their booze.” Itachi chuckles. 

“You are not funny.” Sasuke frowns. “Not at all.” 

“I’m kidding with you.” Itachi says. 

“So what’s been up with you?” Sasuke asks. “Got someone or found someone to love so you can stay out of my life..” 

“Where’s the fun in that. ” Itachi says. 

“Well your life is boring. I should be twenty one and you should be eighteen.” Sasuke says. “I would do it right.” 

“I am sure you would. Showing up to your classes drunk and high.” Just before Sasuke could make a comeback the pizza came. 

(8844)

Work is a boring time. All the customer keep approaching Itachi about senseless things. They asked about products that the store didn’t even have. They can go right to an electronic store if they’re looking for better cases. Itachi does not have all the answer. 

“I am so over today.” Chiyo approaches him. “Life is just as boring as it’s going to get.” 

“It is.” Itachi says. “So how’s it been.” 

“Well I went home to walk the dog and the little mutt dug out my rose bushes. So tomorrow morning I have to go and fix them. You know you can’t have an actual yard so you try and have one on your patio and the dog just won’t let you have that.” Chiyo has a great garden and it’s nice and when Itachi was there it wasn’t like he was in the city. She has flowers all over the small patio. 

“Well that sounds horrible.” Itachi says. “You’re garden is so nice.” 

“I know I put my hardest work into it, and then my sassy dog, Bunraku came and everything went to hell after that.” Chiyo says. “I’ll never get those flowers right again. Anyways how have you been since yesterday.” 

“Well I saw that guy I was telling you about. He um… asked me for a pencil today.” Itachi says. 

“So what happened next.” Chiyo motions for him to continue. “Did you kiss?” 

“No. Sadly we just talked for a little till I said something stupid and made an excuse to leave. Then I walked in on my roommate having sex with his friend… that’s what he calls it. Friends don’t have sex.” 

“Oh god. That Hidan is a little nasty delinquent. From what you say he’s always having sex. Who knows he might do it on your bed when you’re out for the thrill.” Itachi shutters at the thought of Hidan having sex with his “friend” on his bed. “ Surprised you haven’t fallen’ victim.” Chiyo says and they both laugh together. “So about Kisame, you can’t hide behind a wall sweety. It’s nice to be shy but some other person is going to come in and sweep him away. Then you’re going to be sad.” 

“Good then I’ll be over it.” Itachi says. 

“Sure.” 

“I will. I can barely start a conversation with him.”

“You say hey…” Chiyo says. “That’s the best conversation starter.” 

“It is isn’t it?” Itachi says. “Hey” got him nowhere though. What does one say to their crush. “Hi. I like you let’s get married.”

“Yeah.” Chiyo says. “Got to go, slug queen is ruining my life.” Itachi laughs as she heads to the back. 

Itachi is out on the floor with a couple of other associates. They are all talking care of customers while Itachi has no one to take care of. He just fixes to store up and looks around.

“Hey,” Itachi jumps out of his skin and then he turns to see Kisame. 

“What are you doing here?” Itachi says. 

“The swim trunks.” Kisame says. 

“Right.” Itachi says. “So did you find any?” 

“Yep.” Kisame pulls up two pair of swim trunks. There’s one that’s white and blue and the other is all black and blue. Itachi kind of takes something away from this. Kisame loves blue. “Should I try them on?”

“Do you know your size?” 

“Yeah.” Kisame smiles. “But to see how they look.”

“Alright.” Itachi says. “I’ll meet you at the register.” 

“I may need a second opinion.” Kisame laughs, and Itachi turn pink. “I’ve been wearing this brand all my life. I know my size. We can check out.”

“So is blue your favorite color?” Itachi asks as they head over to the register. 

“Yeah. How did you know.” Kisame asks. 

Itachi gestures to his clothes. 

“Oh ha… right. I forgot all about these. So what’s your favorite color?” Kisame asks. What did he want to know that for? Did he want to know because he liked him? He probably didn’t, but who cares. Still? “Idiot he wants to know because you asked his.” He tells himself.

“Red.” Itachi says. 

“Nice. So I should get a pair of reds ones.” Kisame chuckles. 

“Why would you do that?” Itachi asks. 

“That way when I swim I can show my gratitude for you giving me this discount.” Kisame laughs. Itachi blushes once again. “I’m kidding.” 

“I know. Your humor just takes getting use to.” Itachi says. 

“Awe.” Kisame says. He passes Itachi his stuff and Itachi gets him a discount. He pays for it. “Thanks so much.” 

“You’re welcome, but don’t tell anyone. Then I’ll have lines outside the door.” Itachi says. 

“Don’t worry.” He touches Itachi’s cheek. “I got you.” He winks and then turns to leave. 

“Was that him?” Chiyo comes up to him. 

“Yes.” Itachi says. 

“Your words did not do him justice. He looks better than anything I thought.” Chiyo says. “I am over it. Get ‘em Itachi. Get ‘em…” 

Itachi only chuckles. 

(JKLM) 

After work Itachi heads back to his dorm. He can’t wait to get in bed and sleep till he can’t sleep anymore. It’s about 10:45. He stayed behind to help clean up after they closed. Tsunade was not going to let anyone leave till it’s done. She runs a tight shift. Itachi didn’t really get to see her because she had a bunch of office work to do. All he could say was a quick hi and before he left a quick goodbye. 

He walks down the street on his way back to his dorm when a dog crosses his path. It stops and stares at him and he looks super familiar. Itachi then makes the connection. That’s the dog from the missing dog poster. 

“Come here boy.” Itachi taps and the dogs runs into his arms. Itachi goes into his backpack and gets the address. He begins to walk there. It’s only a few blocks away. He goes up to the apartment and press the corresponding button.

“Hello, yeah.” A person says from the other end. 

“Hi. I am Itachi and I have your dog.” Itachi says. 

“Really, yeah.” He hears the person scream like they were going to die. “Bring it up.” They open the door and Itachi heads in. He goes to the apartment number and he meets the person face to face. The door opens to greet him is a blond man with dark brown eyes. One of his bangs covers an eye and there’s a smile on his face. “Thanks for getting Boom. I’m Deidara.” The dog jumps into Deidara's arms and begins to lick Blond.

“You’re welcome.” Itachi says. 

“Hey… Can I take you out to lunch tomorrow?” Deidara asks. 

“Why?” Itachi says. 

“Because you brought Boom back. No wait we should go out tonight, yeah.” Deidara says. “Or do something… You know what tomorrow will be better. I could spend the evening with you. I want to take you out for bringing him back. Danna would have my head, hmmm… So what’s your name?”

“Itachi Uchiha.” Itachi says. 

“Cool, yeah Itachi my man.” Deidara smiles. “So meet me tomorrow at the this dinner.” He gives Itachi the information and Itachi agrees to meet him. “So I’ll see you then yeah and don’t try and be a no show. I know everyone and I will track you down Itachi Uchiha.” 

“Alright.” Itachi says. They say goodbye and Itachi heads back to his dorm. Now he actually has something to do this weekend, although he’s not sure he wants to do it. 

(25AD) 

Chiyo’s dog Bunraku means puppets in japanese! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting new people can be hard, exciting, fun, interesting, adventurous, but most of all awkward. It’s hard to meet people, and then on top of that try to find something in common so that you can finally begin to like them. For Itachi, he doesn't know if this boy was worth all that trouble. The guy seems like he just bounces all over the place and has no boundaries. Yes, Itachi picked that up from just that quick conversation with him. 

Deidara id intrusive because he just demands that Itachi go out with him, without knowing who he is or if he had any prior plans. Itachi doesn’t but that’s beside the point.

Then he just goes on different tangents about completely different topics at random. Itachi rolls his eyes. Now he has to figure out what to wear and wonder where Deidara is going to take him. Deidara doesn’t seem like the watch Netflix and chill kind of person, and by that Itachi does not mean sex, more like the party and let’s get drunk type of person. 

Itachi decides on black jeans and a T-shirt, with a jacket. It’s chilly outside and Itachi doesn’t want to catch a cold. Missing a day of school can be sort of disastrous. All the test and the work he would miss. That would be terrible. 

He walks out of the school property and on to the diner Deidara had told him about. It’s a nice place and it’s saturday night, but it’s not as crowded as Itachi thought it would be. It looks like any old diner and it has big windows, nineteen fifties style set up with a juke box. Yep all that and he can’t see Deidara anywhere. He must not want to come, so Itachi wants to leave. He begins to turn around…. 

“Hey! Itachi yeah.” Itachi turns to see Deidara with his hand in the air waving it side to side. “Where do you think you’re going, yeah! We have a date with destiny, Itachi my man.” Itachi lets out a swift sigh. Yep, he’s fucked. 

He walks to Deidara and Deidara is all excited for no reason. 

“So this place is really good.” Deidara says when they sit in the diner. “I love the spaghetti and the burgers, but I think I want to try something different this time, yeah? What do you think? You think I should go with the same old, hmmm?” He has this verbal tics and at first Itachi though he was just he was being punked, but now he knows it true. He has to make some sort of noise or say yeah at the end of his sentence periodically. Itachi wonders why he started that. 

“I don’t know what you should get; I’ve never been here.” Itachi explains. He and Deidara are in the same boat, but not really because the blonde has been here before. He just is acting difficult like a four year old. 

“Well good heavens, yeah.” Deidara says. “Do you like American food, yeah.” 

“I mean I live here so I guess I do.” Itachi looks at his menu. 

“So what do you do for a living?” Deidara asks. 

“I go to college and I work at a store full time.” Itachi says. 

“You’re in college, un.” Deidara gasps, as if surprised. Itachi gives him a solemn look. “So sorry I thought maybe you were like older, yeah. You give off that I’ve been there done that vibe, you know. I thought maybe you had kids and moved passed the periphery.” 

“The periphery?” Itachi looked confused. 

“Yes, you know pass the city limits and into the suburbs like the boring people they are.” Deidara smiles. “I thought you were one of those, yeah.” 

“So… If you thought I was married and had kids, why did you invite me out to dinner?” Itachi asks. “Wouldn’t that be crazy?” 

“I just do things just to do them. Maybe you and I can have an affair….” Deidara laughs, while Itachi doesn't. There was nothing to laugh at? Nothing at all…. So why was he laughing because he think breaking up a marriage is funny? “Why are you so serious. I just joke with you. Lighten up, Itachi my man.” 

“What do you do for a living?” Itachi asked. 

“Well I am an artist.” Deidara says. “I dropped out of college, yeah. It just wasn’t my cup of tea, I might go back though…. one day, yeah. I just want to enjoy my youth because it’s only for the moment, like my art. I have an art show coming and hey you should come… It’s really nice and I have somethings to get together… Wait! I have an even better idea! Could you help me setup my art show? My boyfriend Sasori is in Greece…. and I have no one else.” Itachi wants to say no so bad. Deidara wants him to help him with his art, but the truth is he doesn’t know him? So what the hell… 

“I am sorry, but why is your boyfriend in Greece.” Itachi switches subjects and he hopes Deidara doesn't even know. 

“Well… He’s there because he wants to get his flair for art back, yeah. He wants to be inspired. He loves the Greek gods and all that other shit.” Deidara says. “Which is cool with me. I’m totally fine here by myself.” 

“That’s good.” Itachi says. “So why didn’t you go?” 

The waiter comes and takes their drink orders. Itachi gets a lemonade and Deidara get a strawberry lemonade. 

“My art show, silly. I have waited forever for this spot open and I’m not going to leave to see some penis statues.” Deidara says. “I can see a guy cock at home.” Deidara chuckles. “Porn is everywhere, yeah. Also those statutes should all be blown up if you ask me… Who wants art to last for centuries. Shit, why do they still have the Mona Lisa. She would be more interesting if the painting was destroyed, then everyone will be in awe of the original. It’s like the hanging gardens, yeah.”

Itachi was sue you couldn’t compare the two, but he just wanted to let Deidara have his moment in the sun, although he does make some nice points. “I get what you’re saying. So you think that art is for the moment and it’s fleeting.” 

“Spot on.” Deidara says. “Anyways what are you taking up in school.” 

“Theater. I wish to be a playwright.” Itachi says. “Then probably branched into directing and other things. I also wish to write novels or short novels.” 

“Godspeed.” Deidara says. Itachi gives him a confused look. “It means good luck or good wishes.” 

“So if you went back to college what would you want to do?” Itachi asks as the waiter brings them drinks. He then takes their order interrupting their conversation. Itachi gets a chicken wrap and fries, and a cherry coke adding that it’s his favorite. Deidara takes a burger and fries with a chocolate milkshake. He also gets another side of mashed potatoes. So he wants two starches... 

“I think I want to become an art teacher.” Deidara says. “Or something like that…” 

“Well godspeed.” Itachi said and Deidara chuckles. They are interrupted when Kisame approaches the table.

Itachi turns into a ot heap of blush. 

“Hello, Itachi.” Kisame says. “How are you?” Itachi can’t believe that Kisame is right in front of him again. What the hell is going on in his life? Kisame is right here near him, and Itachi is speechless. To make matters worst, Deidara gets to watch him act like a giddy school girl, which is embarrassing. 

“Hi… Kisame.” Itachi says. “I am fine. How are you?” 

“I’m alright.” Kisame says. “So are you ready for that test on Monday.” Kisame stares into Itachi’s eyes and Itachi is drawn to him. He is perfect and he’s amazing. 

“Yeah… I finished studying yesterday.” Itachi says. 

“Cool.” Kisame says. “Thanks for the pencil.” 

“Anytime.” Itachi says. Deidara makes a cough noise. Itachi has forgot he is sitting there. “This is Deidara.” 

“Yeah, he found my dog, un.” Deidara says. “So Itachi is this your boyfriend… or boy toy.” 

Kisame chuckles and Itachi turns red. “I wish.” Itachi thinks.

“No we just have a class together.” Itachi answers. 

“Yeah… Well I have to get somewhere. See you around Itachi and nice meeting you Deidara.” Kisame says. Kisame walks away and Deidara gives Itachi a knowing look. 

“Are you hitting that?” Deidara asks. “Oh and he’s black, yasss Itachi.” 

“No. He’s a person I know, is all.” Itachi says. 

“Well as your new friend,” When did friend happen? “I can tell you that you like him and you need to get you some of that. He’s hot and if you don’t I will.” Deidara says laughing. “He likes you too. The way he looks at you. He looks like he’s taken with you. So how come you haven’t asked him out. Do you have a man?” 

“No.” Itachi says. “And why do you assume I am gay?”

“It’s written all over your face. Now tomorrow I want you to walk up to him and say hey sexy boy I love you.” Deidara laughs. 

“That’s not funny.” Itachi says. 

“It doesn’t have to be, you just need to do as I say.” Deidara says. “Look at me. I have a successful relationship. So successful that he’s in Greece and we’re still together.” 

“What is your secret.?” Itachi wonders, but says, “Okay what would I say to him, since you have all the answer.” Itachi says. 

“I like you, do you like me. If so let’s date and see where this goes, yeah.” Deidara says. “You make things so complicated- God I love that song- Itachi my man.”

Deidara starts singing along to the juke box, while Itachi doesn’t know whether to follow Deidara’s advice. He seems to know what he’s talking about, but Itachi still doesn’t know him that well. 

The waiter come and drops food off. Deidara asks the waiter for BBQ, ranch, buffalo, ketchup, and honey mustard sauce. 

“I like options.” Deidara explains. 

Itachi doesn’t say a word. Who likes all those sauces on their food. Itachi’s prayer is for his stomach. 

(+_+_+_+)

After dinner, Deidara drags Itachi to a club. Deidara says he’s in a band and they’re performing. Itachi wonders why the hell he is being dragged to this place. He is fine at home, alone. He should’ve told him he wasn’t feeling well. 

Deidara makes Itachi sit side stage as he and his band perform their songs. Deidara is a guitar player and he’s pretty good, although Itachi knows little about rock and roll. Deidara seems to be having a nice time, and he turns to see if Itachi can see. Itachi gives Deidara a look that tell him that he’s alright, when he really want to go home. Deidara plays on. 

A few songs later Deidara gets a solo and he rocks out the house. Itachi stand by watching and the corner of his mouth turn up just a little. 

({4444})

Deidara’s been trying to get him to drink this whole night and Itachi didn’t have more than a sip of wine. He isn’t the drinking type, as he feels he doesn't want to be looser than he already is. Deidara says he has one more surprise in store for him. 

They hit the boardwalk and they sit on the edge. Itachi doesn’t know what will happen next, but fireworks shoot up into the sky. Deidara begins to laugh beside him and Itachi just watches and his lips begin to turn up slowly. Is he actually enjoying watching fireworks with Deidara?

“Where are they coming from?” Itachi asks. 

“My friends had some from the fourth that they never let go, yeah.” Deidara says. “Sasori isn’t here and I wanted to see them go off with someone. So thanks for coming.” 

“Umm… You’re welcome.” Itachi says. 

“Itachi I had so much fun tonight.” Deidara says. 

“Me too.” Itachi says. He can’t believe he is saying this, but it’s very true.

(XDXDXDXD) 

Itachi heads back to his dorm and he is surprised to find his roommate in bed sleep. He usually never goes to sleep early. Itachi heads into the shower and then back out and gets ready for bed. He gets in and lays. He looks up to the ceiling. 

Today was a good day and he hopes tomorrow will be an even better one.


	3. Chapter 3

Deidara isn’t Itachi’s kind of person Itachi would normally hang out with, not that he would hang out with anyone. Deidara’s too much in his own way. He babbles to no end and he speaks and he hopes his words add up in the end. Still Itachi has to admit; yesterday he warmed up to him, maybe it was somewhere between the fireworks and watching his band play? Although he’s warming up to him, that didn’t mean they are friends.

Itachi rolls over and begins on another assignment. This time he has to work on a paper for another class. It isn’t due for a month and the teacher has just assigned it a few days ago. He has to write about a time that was thrilling, and one would think that would be easy. Itachi has nothing to write about. His life is all white and black. The only thing he could probably write about was how he stole some candy when he was five, but that wasn’t thrilling, at most a mistake.

He decides to consult someone, maybe his cousin Shisui. Shisui lives a little ways out of the city in an apartment. He’s a dentist. Well he’s always smiling and happy and he loves to work with kids, so it’s perfect. He gives Itachi and Sasuke free dental care while they’re in the city, so that’s nice. Itachi thought to call him up and ask him for some ideas He might could still one of his and make it his own.

He picks up the phone and calls Shisui. He answers after the third ring he answer.

“Hello, Itachi.” Shisui bubbles through the phone. “How are you cuzo?”

“I am pretty decent.” Itachi says. “You know the same old?”

“The same old razzle dazzle.” Shisui chuckles at his lame puns, and Itachi rolls his eyes. “So what can I do you for?”

“Well I want to know, what was a time that was thrilling for you? Like breaking and entering or maybe a roller coater or two?” Itachi asks.

“Hmm….” Shisui says. “There was the time I ate my mother wedding cake, remember when she got remarried. I told you I was going to get a slice before anyone else, and I did.” Itachi lips turn up slightly up, as if to smile. “Anyways why are you asking me this?”

“Well I just want to know. I just need something to write about for my new paper. I just don’t have anything thrilling that I have done.” Itachi explains. “Have I done anything worth wild in my life, or is it the same old?”

“Well I mean you…. You stole that alcohol from your mother?” Shisui says. “No wait that was Sasuke, well you… no that was me? Your life is boring, sorry to break it to you, Cuzo? Maybe you need a little pick me up. Why don’t you come over for lunch? I would like you to come over and meet someone.”

“Who would you like me to meet?” Itachi asks.

“Just a friend, well my roommate.” Shisui says.

“Why do you have a roommate? You’re a dentist, I am pretty sure you can get an apartment alone, with little to no problem.” Itachi says.

“Yeah… I could, but I am living with someone. Just do as I say Itachi don’t be such a bore?” Shisui says. “I haven’t seen my favorite cousin in forever and I would love to see him again. Don’t you miss me?”

“I tried to, but I had better things to do.” Itachi rolls his eyes. Shisui laughs on the other end. “Okay I will come over for lunch. So we will have it at your place?”

“Would you like to go out?” Shisui asks.

“I don’t care. This is your party, so do whatever you want.” Itachi says.

“Alright let’s meet at that steak place, I like so much, in the city.” Shisui says. “I will head out there now and meet you there.”

“Whatever floats your boat?” Itachi says before he hangs up the phone. He hangs up and he’s still stuck. He can’t write about eating his mother’s wedding cake at her second wedding, because his mother has been married to the same person forever, his father. So Itachi is stuck with a blank page and a wondering mind.

He wonders whom Shisui has for him to meet. Does he have a lover? Shisui is sexually fluid and has dated both men and women. He says, “I don’t care about gender, only love.” He would then pat Itachi on the shoulder and tell him that he will meet someone like that. Itachi has and that’s Kisame, although he hasn’t told Kisame about his feelings at all. Kisame wasn’t even in the equation. Itachi is in love with him all by himself, which is sad.

The way he watches him when he leaves or enters a room. He studies his body and he tells himself to let go, but can’t. He just couldn’t quit Kisame. Although he has tried to switch his attention on to others, it just isn’t the same. No one compares to Kisame.

Itachi lets out a deep sigh and he gathers his stuff to meet Shisui. He hopes this lunch will bring him into better spirits.

He heads out and walks down the street. He waits for the bus patiently and as he does he grabs the phone and calls Chiyo. She would have an idea about what to do.

“Hello.” She says as she picks up the phone. “Itachi, how are you?”

“I’m well, thank you.” Itachi says. “I just have one question, have you ever done something thrilling or like something worth wild. It gave you a rush?”

“Well there was the time I left the store messy for old slug queens shift.” Chiyo says. “I got a real rush out of that. It was like I was a child again.” She laughs her laugh and Itachi is tempted to chuckle along with her, of course he doesn’t. “So that’s all I got for you.”

The bus pulls up and Itachi gets on with the rest of the people. “I see. I have none of those moments, except for when I stole candy, but that’s not something to write about. I was five and I barely remember what even happened. It’s a blur. I want to write about something, but I haven’t done anything to write about.”

“Well break the law or something. Smack someone.” Chiyo says. “Then you will have something to write about, at least.”

“Ha.” Itachi laughs. “My professor is such an nuisance.”

“Well you and I should kidnap him, and beat him. That would be worth wild and thrilling.” Chiyo chuckles on the other end. “I don’t know. Sorry, kiddo. I am over it, how in the hell are you supposed to write about something like that?”

“I really don’t know.” Itachi says. “I am really struggling. It’s not like I slaughtered my hole clan or something like that.”

“Oh god, imagine you slaughtering your entire clan.” Chiyo chuckled. “That doesn’t seem like you at all.”

“No it doesn’t.” Itachi says. “Well Chiyo, let me call you back. I’m about to have dinner with my cousin, and I have to tell you about this guy I met later on at work, okay.”

“Alright.” Chiyo says.

Itachi hangs up the phone and gets off the bus. He walks two more blocks and he makes it to his destination. He texts Shisui “Hey are you here.” Shisui responds back “I’ll be there in five; get a table for three. By the window.” He goes up to the hottest and tells her table for three, and of course by the window. She smiles and takes him to a table by the window.

Itachi sits with his menu and he looks up and down it. He doesn’t know what he wants; except for dessert he must have a dango. Dangos are his favorite. They are colorful and sweet.

“Can I get you something to drink?” The waiter asks.

“Yes. Can I get a glass of sweet tea?” Itachi says. “It’s my favorite. And I am waiting on two more, so you know.”

“Sure.” She says. “And alright. I will comeback and take their orders as well.”

Itachi nods as she walks away to retrieve a sweet tea. He doesn’t know what he wants and his nervously tap against the table. He hopes to god he finds something soon. He usually gets steak, but he wasn’t in the mood for that right now. There was chicken, thought, but what kind of chicken did he want? There’s so much here and so much to choose from. The options seem endless, and he is trying to find just one.

Itachi begins to make this humming sound. It’s something he does when he alone, and sometimes he’s not aware. He hums and this happens especially when he’s chewing gum.

“Look at you rambling through your menu.” Shisui chuckles and Itachi turns his head with his eyes wide. He sees his cousin and then there’s someone next to him. He’s a little shorter than Shisui and he has dark black hair that hangs in a ponytail and has bangs.  “Itachi this is Hikaku.” Shisui says.

“Hello.” Itachi stands and Shisui gives him a hug. Itachi extends his hand to Hikaku nervously. He doesn’t know what to say to him, he’s a stranger. Hikaku shakes his hand and his has one hell of a handshake.

“Hello.” He says. They all sit and the waitress returns with Itachi’s drink and takes Shisui and Hikaku’s drink orders. Shisui gets a coke and Hikaku gets a Sprite.

“So what has been up with you, cuzo?” Shisui smiles.

“Nothing at all. I told you that over the phone.” Itachi says. “I have been struggling to write that paper and I tried talking to Chiyo, but I guess I am going to have to create a moment.”

“Well I hope you find the thrill you’re looking for.” Shisui says.

“So how is the dentist thing going?” Itachi asks.

“Well it’s the same old same old. You’ve been there, you know the drill.” Shisui laughs at himself.

“Huh?” Itachi looks confused and Hikaku rolls his eyes with a slight smile.

“He means like the drill at the office.” Hikaku explains.

“Oh. Another pun.” Itachi says.

“They’re lame, but I love him anyways.” Hikaku says.

“Oh so you two are dating?” Itachi says. Wow, so this is Shisui’s boyfriend. He’s nice looking, and he seems all right.

“Yes. We’ve been dating for about a year.” Shisui says. “On and off.”

“Well you kept him hidden this long.” Itachi looks surprised. Shisui usually tells him about his new boyfriend, and he’s been dating this one for a year, and he didn’t tell him. How sad is that.

“I… wanted too, but I just never found the right time to tell you.” Shisui says. “You were so busy with school. Don’t be mad. I mean I am telling you now.”

“Shisui, I’m not mad. I’m an adult.” Itachi says. “You don’t have to tell me every time you date someone. I have a life too. I have things I keep to myself.” 

“Well share.” Shisui says.

“I met a new friend. His name is Deidara.” Itachi can only think of one name. Damn, he and Deidara weren’t friends. They didn’t even exchange numbers yet.

“Well good.” Shisui says. “Nice to see you being social.”

“So Hikaku,” Itachi decides to change the subject before he asks him questions about Deidara. “What do you do for a living?”

“Oh I am a journalist.” Hikaku says. “What are you majoring in?”

“I want to be a playwright.” Itachi says. “And maybe write a couple of novels.”

With that the drinks came and Shisui and Hikaku are ready to order.

{+_+}{+_+}{+_+}{+_+}

After that was over Itachi heads back to his dorm. He gets inside and he lays in his bed. He decides to take a nap after that wonderful lunch. Shisui and Hikaku are great, and Itachi likes Shisui knew boyfriend. His so much better than someone the other guys he’s dated, for sure.

Itachi lays on the bed and stares up at the ceiling. He relaxes into sleep.

Itachi is awoken to the sounds of rattling and paper. He sits up slowly and looks over to see Hidan bawling up candy wrappers.

“Good evening, Ms. Sunshine.” Hidan says. “How did you sleep?”

“Okay, I guess.” Itachi says. “What are you doing?”

“I am trying to draw this thing for my art class and I can’t.” Hidan says. “FUCK! I hate that class. It’s full of stupid bastards and idiots.”

“Well that sounds bad. Hey, have you done anything thrilling or something that gave you a rush?” Itachi asks.

“Well I had sex in a classroom the other day, also I fucked up my principal in high school for disrespecting me, and I fucked my mother’s boyfriend.” Hidan says and Itachi looks at him crazy. “Just fucking with you about the last part.” Hidan laughs. “I would never sleep with my mother’s boyfriend, Lord Jashin wouldn’t like that. Why you asking these questions, sweet cakes?”

“Sweet cakes?” Itachi asks. “I was asking because I need to write about something that I did that was thrilling or worth wild.”

“Well if you want to do something crazy, you can go with me when I go kill an animal to day, for Lord Jashin.” Hidan says. “I want to kill maybe a squirrel today. I killed a rabbit the other day.”

“Oh my god.” Itachi says. “What type of cult are you in?”

“It’s not a cult. It’s a religion, a way of life if you will.” Hidan frowns. Hidan is apart of some crazy cult. He worships Jashin and he has to sacrifice something every couple of days. He had told Itachi about it when they first moved in. It’s a crazy thing. He tried to recruit Itachi, but Itachi doesn’t want to be apart of something like that.

“Well it seems you are the only one apart of the cult?” Itachi says.

“I’m not, and as I said before it’s a religion. There is a group of them here and they meet two times a week. You should come with me to one service.” Hidan says. “We could carve the eyes out of birds and dissect live animals.”

“I’ll pass.” Itachi says.

“Oh well fuck you too. Someone called for you while you were sleeping. They called on the campus phone.” Hidan says. “I think the asshole said his name was Deidara and the little bitch spoke with a bunch of sound effects. He was like yeah, hmm, un, and mmmmm. So is he your little boy toy and does he make those sounds when he orgasms?”

“I don’t know and he’s just a friend, Hidan.” Itachi says. “When did he call?” Itachi wonders how in the world did Deidara get his number? Who gave it to him?

Itachi grabs the campus phone and calls Deidara back. “Hello.”

“Hi, yeah.” Deidara says. “How are ya?”

“How did you get this number?” Itachi asks. He gets right to business.

“I told you I know everyone and everything.” Deidara says. “No, not really, you told me about college yesterday, so I called and had them connect me to your room. It’s pretty easy, yeah. Anyways I was wondering, did you want to hang out again?”

“Oh well I have to work. I have to go in, in about an hour.” Itachi says.

“What time do you get off?” Deidara asks.

“About nine.” Itachi says. Itachi has to go in at five today. “But I clean up the store, so I will be there till about ten.”

“Alright, well I see you then, yeah.” Deidara says. “We can go for a midnight snack.”

“Sure.” Itachi says and they say goodbye. Itachi hangs up the phone and he turns to Hidan.

“So he’s not your boyfriend, but you’re going out for a midnight snack. You’re should’ve told that bitch that midnight is two hours after you get off.” Hidan crosses his arms. “You ain’t got to lie to kick it, Uchiha. You ain't gotta lie to kick it.”

Itachi frowns and prepares for work.

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)

Work is pretty quiet. It might be the weekend, but it seems no one is shopping close to closing time. They were the busiest around six o’clock, but the crowds seemed to have dwindled down close to closing time.

“I am so over today.” Chiyo says as she walks up to Itachi.

“I know right. I can’t wait to get out of here. I’ve only been here for four hours and thirty minutes, but I can’t wait to go home.”

“So who is this guy I am supposed to hear about?” Chiyo says.

“His name is Deidara and he’s pretty decent, maybe.” Itachi says. “I am supposed to hang out with him after work.”

“Sounds nice. So do you like him?” Chiyo asks.

“Not in that way, and he has a boyfriend.” Itachi says.

“Well maybe he’s a cheater.” Chiyo laughs. “You just never know with people nowadays.”

“You don’t.” Itachi says. Itachi begins to tell her about all the times that he and Deidara had shared. He tells her all about last night.

 

Itachi begins folding the clothes as the night has brought him to the end. 

 

He is called on his work phone by Tsunade, who wants to talk to him. Itachi walks in to see Tsunade and Chiyo together in the room. Tsunade is sitting and Chiyo is talking to her about some of the sales. 

 

“You rang?” Itachi looks at Tsunade who looks up from the paper with a half smile smirk on her face, she is definitely smug. 

 

“So I thinking…” She begins. “I was thinking that I would like to offer you a management position. You’ve been here for a while and I would like to offer it to you.” 

 

“Well I have school.” Itachi says. 

 

“I know, but you don’t in the evening so you can work then.” Tsunade says. “You wouldn’t be running the floor, but it’s like an assistant manager job. Chiyo and I will still be over you of course.” 

 

“You want me?” Itachi is surprised that they want him to be a manager. He is good at his job, but he never thought that Tsunade thought that much of him, as she is hard to read sometimes. 

 

“Yes.” Tsunade says. “Well you will be in competition for the spot with Anko.” Anko is another associate who is pretty much on the same level as Itachi. She’s very into snakes and she is pretty nice. Itachi doesn’t work with her often. “We only have one position open. So do you accept?” 

 

“Yes.” Itachi says. 

 

“Alright well I will be watching and seeing who is the better candidate for this position.” Tsunade says. “Alright  thank you.” 

 

“You’re welcome.” Itachi smiles as he walks out of the office. 

 

“Now what was it, old lady.” Tsunade says. 

 

“Whatever slug lady.” Chiyo says. Itachi chuckles as the two bicker about sales and other paperwork. 

(#_#)(#_#)(#_#)(#_#)

So after all that was sat and done, Itachi meets Deidara at the same diner they went to the night before.

“Hello.” Deidara says. “I had so much fun last night, yeah. I was missing Sasori and I hadn’t had any really fun since he was gone, so I am glad we could have fun.”

“I had a decent time as well.” Itachi says. Deidara smiles, as if pleased with himself.

“Awe. I helped you come out of your shell.” Deidara says. “I am so proud of you. I ordered us cake, if that’s okay with you.”

“Yeah. Cake is nice.” Itachi says. The waiter comes with the cake and sits it on the table. Itachi begins to eat his and so does Deidara.

“So don’t think I forgot. Are you still going to help me with my art show?” Deidara asks.

“Oh that?” Itachi thinks about it. Why should he help? Well are they friends now? Itachi truly doesn’t want to help, but he would feel bad if he said no. Then can they be friends if he said no? He doubted so. Still he doesn’t want to be mean. “Sure.”

“Oh…. Thank you.” Deidara says. “It’s next week and it means so much to me.”

“You welcome and don’t think too much into it.” Itachi says.

“We’re friends, Itachi, yeah.” Deidara says.

“Sure.” Itachi says.

“So as a friend, tomorrow, I want you to march up to Kisame and tell him that you like him.” Deidara says and Itachi turns red. “You thought I forgot. You waltz up to that pretty boy and tell him that you want to be with him and make babies, yeah.”

“Sure.” Itachi says.

“Good, hmmm…” Deidara says. “I think you’ll find he might be in to you.”

“Okay.” Itachi says. Well he decides he might as well Deidara is being a friend, and Itachi does just need to man up.

“Yes, Itachi.” Deidara says. “Take my advice. Walk up to him and say hello, I like you and do you like me.”

“Okay.” Itachi felt his cheeks heat up at the thought. This could go so many different directions. He can easily be turned down.

“Don’t worry. Be confident.” Deidara says.

Confidence could not save Itachi, and he knows that.

($_$)($_$)($_$)($_$)

Monday comes and Itachi decides to take Deidara’s advice. He’s right and Itachi needs to stop living in the shadow. He needs to confront him and talk to him. He walks up to him after psychology class.

“Hello.” Itachi says.

“Hi.” Kisame says. “How are you?”

“I’m fine… Can I talk to you?” Itachi asks.

“Sure.” Kisame and Itachi stop in the hall and Kisame looks Itachi dead in his eye. Itachi looks away and control himself. He has to stop himself from blushing.

“Well I… I like you, do you like me.” Itachi mumbles the words.

“You like me?” Kisame looks at him questionably.

“Yes.” Itachi mumbles.

“Well… That’s weird because I like you too.” Kisame says. “I just thought maybe you wouldn’t want me. I thought I wasn’t your type.”

“I thought the same thing about you.” Itachi says.

Kisame smiles and he grabs Itachi and plants a soft kiss on his lips. “Be my boyfriend.”

“Sure.” Itachi says and Kisame captures his lips in a kiss again.


End file.
